ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Migster7/Year of Ambition FINAL Blog ~ 2018 Announcement!
2017 is going to be over real soon (thank god), and it has been a very...interesting year, to say the very least. I feel like we say this kind of thing for every year, but this one was just a mess. Anyway, let's take this New Years Eve to reflect on our Year of Ambition and see how well that went! ---- ---- Notable Wiki Changes *Aaron has been promoted to Content Moderator. *The page count for the entire wiki has been reduced significantly due to stub pages and etc. *The Ben 10 Fan Fiction Discord server was made earlier this year, and a big success at that. *Featured Episode has been implemented. *A few notable pages (i.e., the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel and Character Portal) were deleted. *Our Medals system created by CaT was implemented. *The Candidates for Archival category has been added, allowing for more canon pages to be archived. *LGBT Themes are now allowed to be used without any labels. *Many pages received overhauls to be more updated and user-friendly. *The navigation bar has been significantly updated for easier access. *Support Group has essentially been done away. *Numerous new users joined the wiki. *The wiki received a Fandom spotlight this year. *CaT implemented various changes to Chaturn, convenient coding, and minor cosmetics. Notable Wiki Events This includes events that occurred on the wiki that involved members of the wiki. *Spring Fanon Con occurred in March. *Chain of Gifts 3 occurred in April. *Heatblast Fest occurred in May. *Summer Fanon Con occurred in June. *Chain of Gifts 4 occurred in August. *The Omniverse Awards occurred in August. *Fall Fanon Con occurred in September. *The Spooktober Horror Contest occurred in October. *Lodestar Fest occurred in November. *Winter Fanon Con occurred in December. Notable User-Related Content This simply includes content that users on the wiki have created that have either gained a handful of attention '''or were '''major '''contributions to their writing. *E-10: The Series, created by Ethan, was created. *Tech 10: Star Spirit, created by CaT, released its franchise finale. *Ben 10: Milky Way Race, created by CaT, released its first episode. *Mig X, created by Mig, released its franchise finale. *Ben 10: Reboot Revolution, created by Aaron, was created. *Sol 10, created by Sol, was created. Closing 2017 has been fairly dramatic, fairly insane, fairly hellish, and overall just fairly...boring, I guess. On this website, however, we all remained together and managed to gain a few new members along the way. We've witnessed some well-needed change - most notably with the huge growth of our Discord server, and the very nice updates to many of the wiki's features. I say we achieved 'Ambition' to a degree, and I hope we can all continue forward and strive to achieve what we desire. In order for 2018 to be an overall better year, we still need to work for it and make it better ourselves. It won't happen right away, and that's ok. These types of things take time. A lot of things still need to be worked on around here, all for the better. We, as the administrative team, have decided that 2018 will be the... ---- ---- We plan to renovate a lot of things on this wiki. Let's face it, this wiki will be lasting quite a bit with the Reboot and all, and we grow by the numbers quite often. Obviously, we need to adjust the wiki constantly in order for it to be properly suited for new arrivals and whatnot. Overall, members of the wiki, including us staff, have done a lot of cleaning up and changing up the wiki, but there still needs to be heavy focus on that kind of work. A few goals we have set in mind revolve around poor grammar, fixing up the guide pages to make them more engaging and overall helpful, adjusting the rule system we have in place, doing more cleanup in general, and a few more. With the renovation changes we have planned, we request a lot of assistance from community members in general. In order to better the wiki and have it be much better than it is now, group effort is required. Pitch in wherever you'd like, just make sure you are adding changes '''for the better, not for the worse. Also, Alien Fest will now occur seasonally, which means there will be one held in February, May, August, and November from now on, and we will doing away with Overall Writing Winner and introducing the Alien Creation Contest instead. Yay! ---- Thank you everyone for being around this long and suffering making it through 2017 with the rest of us! The administrative team looks forward to the next year, and what you all have to Category:Blog posts